Saw
by Twiggy Manson
Summary: This is just a Saw fan fiction I recently wrote to get out of writer's block. It's about Detective Hoffman's daughter [I got the idea from a scene in Saw 4] and she gets kidnapped by the Jigsaw Killer. She has to find a way out and who is helping Jigsaw.
1. Chapter 1

Saw

I.

"Is she going to be alright doctor?" Forensic Hoffman asked. Some people actually referred to him as "Detective Hoffman" instead since he also investigated in the Jigsaw Killings. But now, the only case he was dealing with was in a hospital. A young teenager is lying in a hospital bed in the same room that he and the doctor are in. She's unconscious.

"Detective, she lost a lot of amount of blood. She cut her wrists deeper than she should have. But yes, she'll live." The doctor told him about the girl. This girl and Hoffman had a somewhat close relationship. Her name was Angie.

"When can I take her home?" Hoffman asked.

"In about a week. I'll call you." The doctor answered.

"Are you sure I can't take her home tomorrow when she wakes up?" asked Hoffman, hoping to hear that he can take Angie home tomorrow once she awakes.

"Look, I know you're deeply concerned about her but we must keep her for a little while just to keep an eye on her. I need to make sure she's alright." The doctor replied.

"Of course I'm concerned about her. She's my daughter and as her father-

"You look tired. Have you been working overtime at the station? You should get some rest." The doctor cut the Forensic/"detective" off.

"Not yet. I need to be with her. Just until she wakes up." Hoffman said, shifting his glaze from the doctor in front of him to his daughter Angie.

"Very well then," The doctor pulls out a chair. "You might need this. I can't tell for sure how long she's going to be out so there you go. If anything happens, just look for me or have someone get me."

Hoffman sat down in the chair as soon as the doctor left the room. He seemed to sit still in the plastic chair as he looked down at his daughter. She had slit her wrist too deep which came to the point that she started losing blood and she eventually fainted.

He had found her lying on her carpeted bedroom floor, a very small pool of blood near her where her wrists were. He saw the fresh slashes and there were about ten of them on each wrist. He ran to her aid and he saw how she looked pale on her face. He stood up and quickly called for an ambulance.

He never knew that it would come down to this. Never did it think about his daughter doing something like this to herself. She was so happy and a joy to be around most of the time but no one could see right through her. Not even Hoffman could. This incident tore him apart from the inside and outside.

ONE WEEK LATER…

I didn't remember much after blacking out recently. All I could remember was how I left the hospital and my father Forensic Hoffman came to drive me home right before he had to get back to the police station. He was still in his work outfit with a black jacket worn on top of his clothes. His short hair was combed back nicely. He had been the one who was there when I woke up in the hospital bed.

But now, he's not here and I have no idea of where I am. The lights just came on and when it first occurred, the light blinded my eyes. The room wasn't that big, the floor was wooden, paint on the walls was chipped off, the wallpaper started to peel off, and there was a strong smell of must.

I was a little scared. My heart was racing inside my chest. Where was I? I started to really freak out when I noticed a tape player placed on a cardboard box nearby.

'I'm a victim of the Jigsaw Killer!' I thought with a panic.

Before I even decided to go near the tape player, I thought it was creepy how just last week while in the hospital, I heard about the Jigsaw Killer being dead and so was his apprentice Amanda Young. My father had been investigating this and Lt. Rigg had gone missing and they Detective Allison Kerry's dead corpse in a ribcage trap. Then, I heard about my father had gone missing and was in one of Jigsaw's traps.

When he had gotten out and he was with me, he told me, "Jigsaw must have someone else working for him." And every time he said that, he had this strange look in his eyes that made me wonder.

Soon, I walked over to the tape player and picked it up. What was on that tape? What was going to happen?

I pushed PLAY on the tape and a male voice spoke on the tape.

"Hello Angie, I want to play a game. You may be familiar with this since your father tells you the stories about the Jigsaw Killings whenever he gets home. Just because I'm dead, it doesn't mean that my work won't still carry on. And for you-well, there is a way out but you will just have to look around carefully. From there, you'll have two hours to find a way out before the gas creeping into your nervous system begins to break down your body tissue and you begin to bleed from every orifice you have. If you succeed in discovering a syringe filled with the antidote, you'll pass your test or you know what happens. Just remember this; you're going to meet up with a man that you've trusted your whole life and now you must not trust him or let him help you. He's supposed to be a protector because of his profession but he's not. You'll get clues along the way to help you out. Let the game begin."

"Oh my god…" I dropped the tape player without shutting it off. I right about being a victim of the Jigsaw Killer. Right then I truly believed that he must have someone working for him. And who was he talking about on the tape?

What I did know was that he was correct when said that my father told me stories about the Jigsaw case whenever he got home from work. Jigsaw was his first topic he'd talk about. Now, the first topic may be about me since I've gone missing now. I could picture him out there trying to find me. I had been lucky for about three years and I felt safe because my father worked with the police and was kind of one. It was 2004 then; now it's 2007.

"Where's the exit Jigsaw talked about? The door is closed shut. What am I supposed to do now?" I said to myself.

There seemed to be no where to go.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Hoffman roamed the hallway of what was in an abandoned building that was on the other side of town where homeless people and gangs lived. The windows were partially smashed, the walls and floor looked like they were wearing out. Pipes were rusted and doors creaked when you opened and closed them.

What was forensics even doing in a place like this? There was a no murder or crime here. He was here for another reason. He liked the keep that reason private because he couldn't let anyone know what it was.

He was dressed in black pants and a light blue long sleeve button down shirt with a collar and a white shirt on underneath it. In one of his hands, he carried a cell phone.

He was searching for his daughter here because he knew she would be in this building. He only before two hours were up to find here or she would die. She would need an antidote and Hoffman knew where to get in.

But it wasn't time yet for that happen. First, he had other things to do. He couldn't meet up with Angie right away. He had to let her find him and let her choose whether to trust him or not. And of course she would trust him. He is her father. But…she wasn't really his daughter.

Not really his daughter? Hoffman had been on duty working on a murder case ten years ago in 1997 when he discovered her. She was only six years old. He found her in a small, rundown house. She had been hiding in the closet with the door closed but not locked. Her father had been killed and that was what Hoffman and the police were investigating. He heard whimpering and a bang in the closet as soon as they were about to leave.

He opened up the closet and saw her, her cheeks red and her eyes puffy and wet from crying. Wrapped around her small arms was a stuffed animal. It was a stuffed dog. He asked her a few simple questions like about is the man who was killed here was her father and said yes. Instead of telling anyone about this girl, he kept it secret and brought her home with him and made her his daughter. He named her Angie and loved her as his own. When someone had asked him about if he had any children, he told them,

"I have a girl at home."

The person, who was a cop that asked him, said blankly, "Oh, I didn't realize you were married."

"I'm not married, it's a long story."

Angie had forgotten about her life with her biological father in that run down house and cared more about Hoffman as her father. She describes her first life simply as just a "nightmare". Hoffman would even tell her that it was just to make her feel better.

But now, he had other important things to take care of than just be her father. He had a new job to fulfill now and he couldn't fail it. He hadn't failed the first time so he couldn't now.

He sighed and made a right, opening a big metal door with his free hand and entered the room that was another hallway.

It was almost time…

Bang! I dropped the axe after using it to damage the wall and make a huge hole in the wall. The wall was big enough for me to go into. I was surprised that I didn't have to do it any further than I did. Beyond that wall was a tunnel and who knew what lay beyond that.

'I guess I'm going through that wall and into the tunnel.' I thought to myself. There was no other way out of the room. I put my right leg through first then my other one and after that, my body.

The tunnel was dark except for a ceiling light giving very dim light. The ceiling light swung back and forth slowly, making tiny creaking noises. Rats roamed the puddle tunnel and other rats ate some unknown substance that looked disgusting.

'How far do I have to go?'

That's when I saw light beaming in from the other side that looked farther away than this tunnel really was. I felt relieved when I saw the light because I thought that it would bring me to safety.

I started running towards the light, hoping that a door was at the end. I picked up the pace and ran as fast as I could and the farther that I ran, the closer the light became to me.

'I'm getting out of here. Jigsaw's plan is going to ruined and he can't do anything about it.' I thought.

As I came closer to the light, a door appeared. It looked rusted and metal. I didn't care what condition it was in as long as I was able to open the door and walk through it. I could see in big red letters above the door "EXIT?"

I didn't make it to the door. Something had gotten in front of me and tripped me. I lost my balance and fell face first, my face and the left side of my face and head smashing against the wet, hard gravel. I failed to put out my hands to catch myself. I felt some pain and a warm sensation oozing out from my nose. It was fresh blood.

I was turned around to lie on my back. I began seeing silver dots before my vision turned blurry. Someone was in here with me. It looked a lot like a man. The only thing about him that I could describe was that he had a light blue collar shirt on that had buttons and he wore black pants.

"You can't leave yet. You have to follow the rules." He stated in an unemotional tone. His voice sounded very familiar to me. He picked me up in one movement and threw me over his shoulder and he started walking the way that I had ran from.

'He's bringing me back to the room where I woke up.' I thought.

"You went the wrong way and made the hole in the wrong wall." He said. "Oh well. It's my job to keep you on from leaving."

Why did he sound so familiar?

I couldn't get to guess the answer to that question because I drifted off into unconsciousness.


End file.
